


Drink your damn orange juice!

by How_did_1_get_here



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Maknae line on a mission, Sickfic, The Author Regrets Everything, have fun kiddos, i'm projecting oops, oh my era kinda, seungcheol is a dad, sorry - Freeform, teen and up for swearing, vomit warning (but not graphic), you can read this as having ships or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_did_1_get_here/pseuds/How_did_1_get_here
Summary: What was supposed to be a quiet week of practice turns into pure chaos when seventeen is hit with the flu.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick for most of February and missed a ton of school right before my school was shut down for the rest of the year. What better way to deal with sadness than project it?

Mornings in Seventeen's dorms were rarely quiet with thirteen members attempting to get places on time and this morning was no exception, but only in one of the worst ways possible.

Jeonghan was woken up at 3 am by a knock on his door. It didn’t take much to wake him up anymore. At this point of being the mom of the group, he had a sixth “parent sense” as everyone else referred to it because he could always tell when something was wrong.

“Hyung, I really don’t feel well,” said Hansol from the doorway.

“What kind of don’t feel well? Are you anxious or are you sick?” Jeonghan asked, fully awake now.

“Sick. I think I might throw up.”

“Okay do you want to lie down here or should we hang out in the bathroom until you feel better?”

“Bathroom,” he said, leaving the room hurriedly.

For the next few hours, Hansol alternated between retching and laying in Jeonghan’s lap, trying to sleep but being woken up repeatedly by fever dreams and coughing. Jeonghan was not sleeping.

At around 6:30 in the morning, Hansol seemed to be getting a little better and he had been peacefully asleep for the past half an hour. But Jeonghan didn’t want to move him in case that made everything worse.

Just when everything seemed calm and Jeonghan was considering carrying Hansol to the living room so he could sleep better, Seungkwan burst into the bathroom as he usually did in the morning with his disregard for privacy. He looked minorly confused to see two of his fellow seventeen members on the floor, one of them looking dead and the other looking like he hadn’t slept.

“Good Morning?” Seungkwan said looking down at the pair on the floor confusedly.

“Use the other bathroom please, and knock first when a door is closed,” scolded Jeonghan exhaustedly from the floor.

“Where am I? Why does everything hurt?” asked Hansol, only just waking up. Jeonghan just pushed his hair back as soothingly as possible and ignored him in favor of attempting to get Seungkwan to leave.

“Okay, I’m leaving,” said Seungkwan.

“Wait can you bring me my phone please I need to text Cheol,” asked Jeonghan. “And some Tylenol please?” he added quickly.

“Fine but only because you look like you haven't slept and I’m scared of you,” Seungkwan said leaving the room.

“My head hurts,” whined Hansol.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan told him, smoothing his hair off his forehead again. It felt like his fever had gone up in the short time he had been asleep. Seungkwan bounded back into the room with a water bottle, the medicine, and Jeonghan’s phone.

“Thank you so much,” Jeonghan told him.

“Sure,” Seungkwan said as he left the room.

“How are you doing?” Jeonghan asked Hansol, whose head was still resting on his leg after he had taken some of the medicine and had some water.

“Everything hurts and I spend the night throwing up. Not good”

“I assumed as much. Do you still feel nauseous?”

“Not really, I think. My throat hurts a lot.”

“Do you want to lie down in a bed or on the couch?”

“The couch. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Can you stand?” Jeonghan asked, getting to his feet.

“I think so,” Hansol said and Jeonghan helped him up. He swayed in place for a moment then said “yes.”

Jeonghan and Hansol slowly made their way to the couch. Jeonghan knew how weak Hansol must be from being sick all night so he was supporting most of his weight. When they finally made it to the couch, Hansol looked like he had run a marathon. He curled into Jeonghan’s side and fell fast asleep. Jeonghan then texted Seungcheol:

> _We have a sickly one over here_ with a picture of Hansol asleep.

********************************************************************

Seungcheol was woken up suddenly and for a moment he couldn’t figure out why. Then he heard it. The coughing from across the room. Wonwoo’s voice might not be very loud most of the time but his coughing was. Seungcheol realized he was woken up before his alarm not by the texts Jeonghan had just sent but by his roommate's coughing fit. If this had been a college roommate or something he would have been annoyed but at this point, he had gotten used to living with the rest of the group and dealing with all their issues.

He had to start the inner debate of whether to wake Wonwoo up or not. On one hand, he should probably let Wonwoo sleep whatever this was off, but on the other, it sounded like he was trying to reject his own lung.

“You good over there,” he finally asked his roommate.

“Yes. I’m fine. I just lost a fight with some air,” Wonwoo said, then coughed some more.

“That doesn’t sound like you're fine.”

“Okay yeah, I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Oh look at this lovely text,” Seungcheol said, opening his phone. “Hansol is sick too. Okay, I’m getting the thermometer.”

“Probably a good idea,” Wonwoo said, pulling his duvet over his face.

“Oh god, you’re agreeing with me.” Seungcheol whipped around to look at him.

“Is that surprising?” Wonwoo asked, lowering the duvet.

“Yes, normally if anyone even tried to come near you with a thermometer you would stab them with a fork. You must be sick,” Seungcheol informed him.

“Huh. Can I see if I have a fever so I can have medicine?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes that is what I was doing,” Seungcheol said leaving the room.  
He got as far as the living room when he saw someone, who he quickly identified as Mingyu, on the couch.

“Why are you on the couch, Mingyu,” he asked.

“Jihoon said I was breathing too loud and my existence made him mad,” Mingyu said, not looking up from his phone.

“That's harsh, what was wrong with him,” Seungcheol wondered aloud.

“He said he had a headache so I just left ‘cause if he was already annoyed with me at 5 am it wasn’t gonna get better with me staying,” Mingyu told him like he had dealt with this before.

“I bet he’s sick. Wonwoo and Hansol both are. I have to get Wonwoo’s medicine and then I’ll check on Jihoon,” He informed Mingyu.

He got Wonwoo's medicine and made a note to get more because he had a feeling they’d need it. Most of seventeen didn’t understand the concept of personal space.

When he got back to the room, Wonwoo was sitting up and checking his phone which seemed like a good sign. He wasn’t dead which was also good. Seungcheol offered the thermometer to Wonwoo because he knew that, even though his defenses were lower than usual, Wonwoo didn’t want to be babied. He took his own temperature and showed Seungcheol that it was at 102.1.

“That is not a good number. Here's some Tylenol. Should you go take a shower?” Seungcheol asked.

“I don’t wanna get up. I’m cold and I think you usually just sleep off a fever.” Wonwoo told him

“Okay then you just take a nap and I’ll bring you food and medicine later. Is that okay?”

“Mhm,” Wonwoo said snuggling under the covers again.

“Okay, goodnight.”

Seungcheol then went to visit the demon aka, Jihoon. As he was walking to Jihoon’s room he was mentally preparing to be attacked so much that he was startled to open the bedroom door and hear crying. Jihoon was curled up at the bottom of his bed with a pillow on top of his head, sobbing, and clearly in pain. He had expected knives but this was worse.

“Jihoon are you okay in here,” He asked apprehensively.

“No, go away,” Jihoon said, pulling his blankets over his head to block out the sudden noises and light.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what's wrong,” Seungcheol told him.

“No, I don’t want to talk to you,” the pile of blankets snapped.

“Do you want a hug?” Seungcheol asked, hoping that the threat of hugs would make him snap and tell him what's wrong.

“No, I hate hugs,” Jihoon said from his cocoon, pulling the blankets even closer around his face as some form of protection against affection of any form.

“Do you not feel well and want to pretend I didn’t just see you crying because it’ll ruin your tough image but you actually feel like shit and want comfort?” Seungcheol asked knowingly, sitting down on the bed.

“Maybe,” Jihoon said, poking his head out from the covers.

“Here take your temperature and I’ll give you some Tylenol,” Seungcheol offered. Jihoon took the thermometer and to no one’s surprise, it read 103.5. That would probably explain Mingyu’s banishment. Seungcheol then offered two caplets of Tylenol which Jihoon took gratefully.

“Thanks,” he said, cuddling back under his covers.

“Try to sleep a little more,” Seungcheol said, standing up and walking to the door.

“Thank you,” the newly reformed blanket cocoon said.

Seungcheol smiled and closed the door behind him.

“What's wrong with him?” Mingyu asked from the couch.

“He has a fever and a headache so probably the flu but he was being too stubborn to acknowledge it.” Mingyu looked worried. “He kicked you out because he didn’t want you to see him being in pain,” Seungcheol told him.

“I feel bad for him,” Mingyu said sadly.

“I know now let’s let him and Wonwoo rest.” Mingyu was one of the members with the least regard for personal space, and Seungcheol was gonna have to pry him away from other members because, contrary to popular belief, hugs were not healing if the person was sick, they only got the hugger sick.

Walking to Joshua’s room, Seungcheol hoped Joshua was not dying because his being sick meant one less responsible adult who could be helpful. Thankfully when he opened Joshua’s door he was just waking up and didn’t look like he was on the verge of death after being hit by a truck.

“Good morning, why are you in my room?” Joshua asked.

“Just making sure you’re alive,” Seungcheol told him.

“Is there a reason I wouldn’t be?”

“You could have the flu like three other members,” Seungcheol said.

“Oh no! Who? What do you need help with?” Joshua was now in full adult mode.

“It's currently Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Hansol but I haven’t seen everyone and neither has Jeonghan so there might be more, and I’m not quite sure how you can help but we probably need a group meeting to handle this.”

“Okay, do you want me to text the group chat to get over here?”

“Yes, that would be very helpful. I think Mingyu might have started breakfast already so you can help him with that.”

“Great. I’ll go do that”

“Okay I’m gonna go check on Seokmin,” Seungcheol said leaving Joshua’s room. He really hoped Seokmin wasn’t sick because if he was he would whine about it for the rest of time.

Seokmin was not awake yet and really didn’t look too good either. His duvet was pulled up to his eyes and he looked very fitful in his sleep.

“Good morning Seokmin. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine,” Seokmin rasped

“You don’t look like you feel fine.”

“That’s rude,” he complained from under his blankets.

“Just let me take your temperature,” Seungcheol bargained.

“Fine, but if I don’t have a fever you have to let me go to practice,” Seokmin bargained back.

“Practice has already been canceled for the day because there are already sick members. We think the flu is going around.”

“Oh,” he paused and seemed to think about that. “Okay fine I don’t feel well.”

“That's what I thought. Now let’s see if you have a fever.” Seungcheol already knew what the thermometer would say even before he took Seokmin’s temperature. Surely enough it read 102.5.

“I don’t want to have the flu,” Seokmin wined.

“No one ever wants to have the flu but it's just something you have to face. Now do you want to sleep or do you want breakfast?”

“I want breakfast.”

“That’s a good sign if you have an appetite.”

They slowly made their way to the living room to find most of the other members conjugating around the breakfast Mingyu and Joshua had set out, and Jeonghan sitting with a still very pale Hansol, on the couch away from the food.

“Good morning,” Seungcheol said to Jeonghan and Hansol as Seokmin collapsed onto the couch over-dramatically.

“So everyone knows, practice is definitely canceled today and probably for the rest of the week,” Seungcheol addressed the group at the table.

“That's most likely for the best. I bet everyone will get sick at some point this week,” Soonyoung said.

“Don’t say that. We should just clean everything and we’ll be fine but if we have four people out for most of the week then we can’t practice,” Jeonghan yelled at him from the couch.

“How are we gonna keep part of the house quiet enough that Jihoon doesn’t try to kill anyone?” Minghao asked.

“Yeah he yelled at me for breathing,” Mingyu piped up.

“I was thinking we would send the healthy ones to the other dorm after breakfast,” Seungcheol said.

“That would make it so we only have to clean one dorm,” Seungkwan added only to be ignored.

“We also need groceries, who can get those?” Jeonghan asked.

“I can, and I’ll bring Soonyoung with me. I remember his mom has a good soup recipe,” Joshua said.

“My mom makes the best soup,” Soonyoung bragged. “That's why my immune system is so good.”

“We’ll see about that,” Chan told him.

“I’ll make sure everyone behaves,” Jun said helpfully.

“Okay I’m gonna be the responsible one here and kick everyone out before we wake anyone up,” Seungcheol said. The members dispersed to the other dorm only leaving Seungcheol with Jeonghan, a sleeping Seokmin, and Hansol on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Noel for reading this and reminding me how humans talk. I am almost done with school so I will try to update more regularly. Enjoy!

Seungcheol sincerely hoped that the rest of the members would find something interesting to do, maybe go outside or watch a movie. As long as they were quiet, it didn't really matter to him. Having lived with the members for years at this point, he knew that it would be hard to keep everyone apart for a while, but it was easier than all of them getting sick at once. A few members specifically had no concept of personal space and would cling to the others even if they didn't want to be clung to. 

About half-way through the movie,Jeonghan noticed Jihoon’s door opening and immediately turned down the volume of the tv, hoping the movie hadn't woken him up. But Jihoon just perched himself on the edge of the couch, still wrapped in his duvet. As the movie went on Jihoon shuffled closer and closer to Seungcheol until he was cuddled close. Seungcheol looked over at Jeonghan and Seokmin next to him, down at Jihoon, and back at Jeonghan, who had noticed Jihoon and looked as surprised as Seungcheol felt. The movie continued for a while longer and eventually, Hansol, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Jeonghan were all asleep.

******************************************

When Hansol woke up he was very cold. It wasn’t the type of cold that could be blamed on the heater running too low or someone leaving the window open. No, Hansol felt like someone had managed to put him in a freezer. He looked around to make sure he had not, in fact, been kidnapped and put into a freezer, but he only saw a few of his group members asleep on the couch. His movement has seemed to wake someone up, though. Seungcheol, who had Jihoon sleeping half on top of him, was not as asleep as he had initially seemed to Hansol’s fever-plagued brain.

“You okay over there, Hansollie?” Seungcheol finally asked.

“Cold,” was all Hansol was able to whisper.

“Come here if you’re cold.” Hansol then realized he was sitting away from Jeonghan and the lack of body heat surrounding him was probably why he was so cold in the first place. He shakily stood up and walked the five feet over to Seungcheol who immediately scooped him up into a blanket and pulled him close. Hansol was much warmer now.

“You poor thing, you’re still burning up,” Seungcheol hummed, putting his hand on Hansol’s forehead. “Try to sleep some more, okay.” Hansol didn’t even try to respond, just closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

*****************************************

Soonyoung and Joshua were at the grocery store, attempting to do the shopping. Seungcheol had given them a list at breakfast, but it was complicated, so Soonyoung just drove them to the nearest supermarket instead of reading it. That usually worked when he was on grocery duty. 

The first item on the list was cough syrup so he and Joshua headed to the pharmacy section, only to find that the store they had gone to actually didn't have a pharmacy. 

“They’re all gonna die because we have to save them and we can’t even go to the right store,” Soonyoung moaned. Joshua hit him. They got back in the car and started to drive to another store. Joshua started reading the list aloud. 

“Cough syrup, Tylenol, Chicken soup, chicken breast, broth, noodles, eggs, orange juice, ginger ale, bread, rice, oranges, carrots, popsicles, Juice boxes, honey.” At the bottom of the list is said a specific store they could find everything at.

"Maybe we should have read this before leaving," Soonyoung commented.

"This is why we read things before we commit to anything."

"Oh shut up." 

"So what's your mom's soup recipe?" Joshua asked, changing the topic.

"Shit! I just realized she never told me," Soonyoung panicked. "We should call her."

"Not while you're driving." 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "When we get there I'll ask her. I know it's spicy and makes your nose run, but I have no idea what's in it. Maybe she puts drugs in there."

"I would hope your mother doesn't drug you."

“We’ll find out when I call her, I guess,” Soonyoung grinned, parking the car and pulling up her contact. "Hi mom, how are you?"

"Better now that my son finally called. Are you just calling because you want to talk or do you need something?" Soonyoung’s mother asked.

"I need your soup recipe," Soonyoung told her straightforwardly. 

"Oh no, is someone sick?"

"Yeah, like four members."

"Do you need me to talk to the other parents and send someone over?"

"No, mom, we're adults, we can handle the flu. We just need your soup recipe," he reminded her.

Soonyoung’s mother told him the soup recipe slowly, and he wrote everything down diligently.

"Your secret ingredient is hot sauce?!" Soonyoung exclaimed.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought you were drugging me because it always made me feel better." 

"No! Why on earth would I drug my child? Who do you think I am?" Soonyoung’s mother asked, in horror.

"Well, I love you mom, but we need to get back before anyone dies," Soonyoung said, quickly changing the subject.

"I love you too. Send my love to everyone and tell them to feel better!"

"I will. Okay, bye." Soonyoung hung up the phone and turned to Joshua. "Okay, we can do this. Let's go save our members!" Soonyoung got out of the car and headed into the store confidently.

"They literally just have the flu. Stop being dramatic." Joshua chided, following him.

"But what if they cough their lungs up and die?" Soonyoung argued, getting a cart and heading to the pharmacy.

"That is physically impossible."

"You don't know that; you didn't go to college."

"Neither did you."

They scoured the store for the various things Seungcheol said they needed as quickly as they could, still bickering about the incorrect medical facts Soonyoung was (definitely not) making up.

"We should get back before they die," Soonyoung melodramatically suggested.

"For the last time, they’re not gonna die of the flu. But we should get back anyway,” Joshua grumbled.

************************************

Seventeen was never known for being calm or normal, and Jun knew that when he volunteered to try to keep them from destroying every inch of the dorms because of sheer boredom. But somehow they had gotten worse, because there was a crisis. It wasn’t even that big of a crisis. A big crisis was Seungkwan setting the stove on fire. But the flu still warranted a “responsible” member babysitting a bunch of fully grown adults. 

When the lineup of seventeen was first finalized, Seungcheol had made sure to put an order of responsibility into place. Jun was pretty high up on the list, purely because he had never set the kitchen on fire. He could handle making sure everyone actually went to school (when they were still in school) or various schedules, but entertaining half the group and keeping them away from the other half was a new challenge. 

“I’m bored,” Seungkwan whined, throwing himself onto the floor dramatically. “Someone play video games with me.”

“Let’s start a Mario Kart tournament,” Mingyu suggested. The two went around the dorm, gathering members and creating a bracket for the tournament. Mario Kart tournaments were so common among the members of Seventeen that they had already downloaded and printed a bunch of sports bracket templates to use. There was also a bet of who could win the most tournament brackets by the end of the year. Mario Kart was taken very seriously.

The tournament was not a very quiet activity, but it kept everyone occupied for about half an hour. Once it was over, however, everyone went back to being bored. 

“Let’s go help downstairs,” Minghao spoke up at last. 

“Please don’t.” That was the one thing that had been asked of everyone upstairs, to stay there.

“I think it's a good idea,” Chan added. “They could use some help. Or entertainment.”

“Lets go,” Mingyu said. Jun was helpless to do anything to stop them, mostly because he wasn’t really trying. It was a maknae line on a mission. A mission formed on boredom and poor choices.

**********************************************

Joshua and Soonyoung arrived home to a third of their group asleep on the couch. Soonyoung, the ever observant and quiet, yelled into the silent house: “WE’RE HOME!!!!” much to Joshua’s dismay. Joshua was quick to slap him in the chest as a reminder to read the room better, but it was too late. A disapproving Seungcheol was rising from the pile of people.

“Please don’t wake them,” He pleaded, exhausted. Seungcheol had a token worried-leader face that had started appearing less and less since the younger members were out of school and the group started gaining popularity, but it had been known to resurface in times of crisis, such as a group-wide flu or Soonyoung trying to legally adopt a tiger. 

“Sorry,” Joshua whispered. Soonyoung darted away to the kitchen with the groceries before he could get lectured about not barging into rooms.

“I don’t think he woke anyone up. I normally would say it’s fine if he did, but Jihoon still had a migraine before he fell asleep and he will not hesitate to try to kill someone,” Seungcheol said, leading Joshua into the kitchen. 

Soonyoung had already started making soup and was muttering how strong everyone’s immune system would be. Joshua and Seungcheol quietly talked about their days with Soonyoung while the soup was being made. Eventually, Jihoon wandered into the kitchen, still wrapped in a duvet, and sat on the floor because he was bored of sleeping but ‘too tired to stay standing’. 

Suddenly, the front door slammed, and was followed by yelling. Seungcheol just put his face in his hands then sat down on the floor with Jihoon. He looked like he had completely given up.

“I’ll go get them,” Joshua sighed, leaving the room. When he got to the living room, Jeonghan was already yelling at Seungkwan, Mingyu, Chan, and Minghao. Hansol was clinging onto Jeonghan and Seokmin was somehow still fast asleep. 

“I thought you were more responsible than this,” Jeonghan scolded, as everyone, including Hansol who was still basically in Jeonghan’s lap, looked minorly terrified. “Your group-mates are sick and they need to sleep to get better. You might be adults, but you’re acting like small children.”

It was in the middle of Jeonghan’s rant that Jun suddenly burst in.

“I tried to stop them but they didn’t listen, don't be mad at me,” Jun gushed after he caught sight of Jeonghan’s murderous face.

“Shut up, you enabled this,” Minghao snapped. Mingyu used the impending fight as a distraction to escape to Wonwoo’s room for comfort hugs. 

Seungcheol returned to the living room before Jun could punch Minghao.

"Where's Mingyu?" Seungcheol seethed, eyes scanning the people in the living room. Everyone looked at eachother, each with a vaguely guilty expression. "You can tell me, or I can find him myself."

"He may have… um. Gone to Wonwoo," Minghao mumbled, wincing

"You snitch! Why would you tell him?!" Chan whined, exasperated Seungcheol guessed that most of the maknae line being chased by Jun was a distraction. 

"Because I feel bad," Minghao snapped at Chan.

"Well now Mingyu is gonna be sad you betrayed him," Chan argued back.

"I'm not gonna go get Mingyu because it's probably too late," Seungcheol decided out loud. At this point he didn’t care anymore. Everyone was, no matter how hard they tried to prevent it, going to get the flu.

**************************************

“Hi Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispered, slipping into Wonwoo’s room unnoticed by the rest of the group. Wonwoo startled awake at the sudden noise and looked at Mingyu blearily, squinting in the light.

“Mingyu, you really shouldn’t be in here, you’re gonna get sick,” Wonwoo rasped, rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t care. You’re sick and you need hugs,” Mingyu insisted. “Besides if I get sick then I can cuddle with you for longer.”

“You really don’t want this flu. I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Mingyu ignored him in favor of climbing into Wonwoo’s bed. 

“You can’t complain when you’re coughing your lungs out, Mingyu,” Wonwoo told him, completely giving up on getting Mingyu to leave and instead curling up on Mingyu’s chest. Within minutes both of them were asleep.

************************************

Everyone except Wonwoo and Mingyu (and Soonyoung who was still in the kitchen) had finally settled down in the living room to watch another movie. Seungcheol and Jeonghan had given up on trying to keep people apart because they were merely delaying the inevitable. As could be expected, everyone was piled on the couch. 

“It’s too quiet in here. Why is it so quiet?” Joshua asked after a minute.

“Seokmin lost his voice so he can’t make any annoying comments,” Minghao laughed. Seokmin sat up to hit him but seemingly lost the strength for it when his raised arm fell and he slumped back onto the pillows. 

“I will cough on you,” Seokmin whispered as loudly as he could with no voice. 

“I would like to see you try,” Minghao challenged. 

“I swear to God, don’t fight sick people, Minghao,” Jeonghan chimed in before it could become a full blown argument. 

“The soup is ready, my chickens!” Soonyoung yelled from the kitchen.

“Isn’t it chicken soup,” Chan asked worriedly. 

“Don’t ask questions about the soup,” Jun advised.

“I don’t want food,” Hansol whined.

“Well you get food. You haven’t eaten today,” Jeonghan told him.

Everyone received a serving of soup and sat down around the tv to eat. There was minimal fighting for once because everyone was too focused on the show they were watching. At the end of the episode, Jeonghan noticed that Hansol hadn't touched his food.

“Please eat the soup, Soonyoung made it for you,” Jeonghan begged, holding a spoon rather threateningly.

“No, I’ll just get sick again,” Hansol mumbled.

“You haven’t been sick all day.”

“I haven’t eaten all day.”

“You won’t get better if you don’t eat,” Jeonghan argued.

“I’ll throw up if I do.”

“Just drink a little broth, it’s easy on the stomach.”

“Fine,” Hansol snapped, taking the spoon and eating one small spoonful?. Jeonghan gave up. It was like dealing with an actual child. 

“Now drink a little orange juice,” Jeonghan coaxed.

“No.”

“Drink the damn orange juice. It can’t hurt you,” Jeonghan all but yelled, burying his face in his hands. Hansol drank a tiny sip of orange juice. “See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“I don’t want any more,” Hansol complained, just as Seungcheol happened to be walking by.

“Eat your food Hansol,” Seungcheol told him. Hansol begrudgingly ate another spoonful of soup. 

“This is favoritism,” Jeonghan lamented dramatically, leaving the room.

***********************************

“Go to bed, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol scolded, placing his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder and leading him to the door. 

“Will you be okay down here?” Jeonghan asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine. I can yell for Mingyu if I need someone.”

“But Hansol is really clingy, I can’t just leave him.”

“Already took care of that. Joshua said Hansol could have his bed.”

“But he’ll still be alone,” Jeonghan explained, getting more and more frustrated.

“I’ll stay there with him. You were up all night. You won’t wake up if he needs you.”

“Ugh, fine you win,”Jeonghan conceded as Seungcheol lightly shoved him out the door. 

“Go to bed,” Seungcheol repeated . “I can handle everyone. Sleep well, okay?”

After locking the front door behind Jeonghan, Seungcheol woke up the members still on the couch and sent them off to bed. Jihoon was still wrapped in his duvet and fell asleep the second he got into bed. Seungcheol was carrying a sleeping Hansol on his back because he was still not feeling well enough to stand as he herded Seokmin to his room. Seokmin just patted Seungcheol as a form of ‘goodnight’ because he still couldn’t use his voice. Seungcheol understood. Finally, he made his way to Joshua’s room where he carefully tucked Hansol into bed and laid down beside him. Right after Seungcheol turned the light off, Hansol mumbled a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Goodnight Hansollie,” Seungcheol whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update this as often as I can just bear with me.


End file.
